deltarunefandomcom-20200223-history
Stats
Stats mechanics of Deltarune are directly derived from Undertale, meaning that a player who has played the latter will be easily familiarized. However, there are new mechanics that are introduced and some mechanics are removed as they are not as important in Deltarune. Stats, much like in a typical RPG game, affect a character's ability in an encounter with enemies. However, the only way to modify these stats is to equip certain items, as leveling up is practically impossible in this game. HP HP (Hit Points or Health Points) determines how much a character can take damage from an attack before being defeated in battle. As there can be up to three party members (including Kris), the game will only be over if all three are defeated. If a party member's HP is reduced to zero, they are considered downed but can be revived with any healing items or spells. You may also use a ReviveMint, which revives a Downed character back to full health. If an enemy's HP is reduced to zero, instead of disintegrating into dust like in Undertale, they will either flee or defeated but not killed. Therefore, only money is awarded but not EXP. HP can be restored by eating certain consumables (food) or through Ralsei's Heal Prayer or Dual Heal Spell. HP can be fully restored by interacting with a save point. HP can also be restored by certain effects, either in-battle, or out of battle. Examples of these effects include choosing to "Fix Us" from the Smith at the bake sale, and a certain effect achieved by using the ACT pirouette in the Jevil battle AT AT (Attack or ATK) determines how much a character can deal damage to an enemy. Equipping a better weapon is the only way to increase AT. DF DF (Defense or DEF) reduces the damage taken from an enemy. Equipping certain Armor increases DF. EXP Though not directly stated in Deltarune, EXP stands for Execution Points similar to Undertale. The primary way to obtain EXP is by FIGHTing an enemy until their HP drops to zero, and they die. In Undertale, ''once all enemies have been slain, EXP and Gold are handed out. EXP is used to progress the character's LV as described below. EXP' is described in Undertale ''as a measurement of the amount of pain you have inflicted upon others. The same can be assumed for ''Deltarune ''as it closely follows the previous rules established for stats. Unlike in most RPGs and even more so in ''Undertale, the party members will never gain EXP in the game, as even though the FIGHT option is possible, no enemies are killed outright once their HP reaches zero. LV Though not directly stated in Deltarune, '''LV stands for LOVE '''or '''Level Of Violence similar to Undertale. The primary way to increase your LV, as with most standard RPG's, is to obtain EXP. Once a certain threshold of EXP is reached, the player's LV goes up. LV is the equivalent of levels in a standard RPG, and increases the player's HP, AT, DF, and presumably other stats such as Magic. In Undertale ''LV is described as the ability you have to distance yourself from others, thus making it easier to kill them. It is assumed the same goes for ''Deltarune. As EXP cannot be gained, the same goes for LV. Thus, the party members cannot increase their HP, AT, and DF naturally and will stay LV1 for the entire chapter. TP TP (Tension Points or incorrectly called Toilet Paper by the TP Master) is a new game mechanic introduced in Deltarune that is not featured in Undertale. In simple terms, it is the equivalent of Mana points in other RPGs, meaning that TP is used to cast spells. In battle, a bar found on the left of the screen informs the player of how much TP they have in a battle. TP is not saved at the end of the battle, meaning that every time a new battle starts, the player will always start at 0% TP. However, if there is excess TP at the end of a battle, it will be converted to bonus money. TP is primarily earned by using the DEFEND option in a battle. This method is clearly the most reliable as it grants the TP immediately without penalty aside from spending the specific character's turn. Another method is by standing close to enemy bullets when it is the enemy's turn to attack, though it is a risky method. More TP will be earned the longer they stay within close proximity to enemy bullets. A heart outline will be present around the SOUL when doing so, indicating where it is safe to earn TP. Magic Other Fluffiness, Spookiness, Cuteness, etc. Trivia * When viewing the main character's stats, the game will sometimes randomly fill the empty "???" Slots with "Dogness" or "Dog" stats, respectively displaying the values of 1 or a picture of sleeping dog.